A Marriage Continued
by 2018's Purwhite Adventurer
Summary: I couldn't come up with a better name so bear with me here. This takes place months after "Ultimate Love." Ileana and Karsh head to their room to share a moment after all the madness that happened, and they have a bit of fun. M for a reason. One-Shot. Ileana/Karsh.
Author's Note: This will be the second to last Twitches fic I do after that, that is it this fic features to two lovable and funny characters. Anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twitches.

A Marriage Continued.

It was another fall day in Coventry as it was soon a day closer for Alex and Camryn to be Queens of Coventry with the guaranteed determination of having their respectful lovers as boyfriends Aron and Miranda gave Ileana and Karsh the order/blessing to continue guarding their daughters and their future children. However it was still up for debate whether Ileana and Karsh would still continue serving both Alex and Camryn but while walking a corridor they managed to have some alone time.

"Ileana..."

"Yes dear?"

"I just wanted to apologize about what happened during..."

"Karsh, I understand. You were trying to protect me. I am grateful that you did. But lately I feel as if I no longer want to be the one to out-survive you."

"But Ileana, don't treat it like a competition."

"I'm not! Karsh, I love you. But I feel from now on wherever you go I want to go too and wherever I go I want you..."

Karsh kissed her passionately and Ileana returned the kiss the same way tearing up. Karsh pinned her to the was to continue wanting his needs. Ileana was feeling obliged as he was also fulfilling hers. They broke from it as they looked at each other again.

"Don't talk like that, Ileana. I love you, but just don't talk like that."

"Why not? I can't even live without you darling."

"And I know I can't as well, but it's over now. Thantos is gone, the Darkness is obliterated. And right now I can't help but be in our room and make love to each other so deep, so hard."

"Karsh..."

Desperate to show how much they love each other, they quickly teleported to their room as they kissed each other furiously, they were taking each other's clothes off starting with Ileana's yellow overdress with dark pink designs once that was off she was able to take off Karsh's favorite shirt and the other one underneath it. Karsh took the liberty to take off her tan platform wedges, now she was only in her orange long sleeve shirt and under that was her white panties, Soon after that, Ileana helped Karsh out of his pants as he's was now in his boxers. Karsh met with Ileana to kiss her yet again, then he lifted her shirt off to reveal her entire body even though she was still in her white bra and panties. After kissing her senselessly. Karsh started to trail rapid kisses down her body even when he got to her breasts, he unclasped her bra leaving them open and free. Trailing kisses on each one, Ileana was barely able to remain sane through the pleasure.

"Oh, Karsh!"

Karsh got to her tunnel and brushed his lips on it through the fabric of her panties which was making Ileana whimper insanely. It was already known that Ileana wanted him badly, but not this bad. Karsh took off her panties quickly and he rapidly began to devour his wife lick after smooth lick after sharp lick.

"Karsh! Oh my God...! I... Oh, darling!"

As Karsh kept licking away he then used one of his hands to please her sweet spot which sent Ileana into ecstasy. To help quicken the orgasm Ileana joined hands with Karsh's and began to squeal very loudly as she was getting so close. However her orgasm came very quick and without warning her juices spilled all over Karsh. Karsh quickly got up.

"Ileana!"

"Sorry dear, the pleasure was too good."

"So I see, next time warn me."

"Okay."

While Ileana looked at Karsh he still had her juices on his face. Ileana giggled at it as he wiped it from his face. Soon after, Karsh kissed up her belly working his way up even kissing through her cleavage. When he got to her neck he placed himself inside her. Suddenly he began to thrust inside her hard, making Ileana give out gasps of pleasure. Their legs were entwined with each other as pleasure intensified, soon Ileana began screaming.

"Faster, dear! Please, go harder and faster!"

Karsh had went even faster and harder than before, he buried his face between her breasts while he also began squeezing them. Screaming louder as she was close to her orgasm Ileana held his face closer. When she had her orgasm, Karsh kept going. Soon after he was close to his orgasm.

"Ileana! Baby, I'm...!"

"Yes. Please spill it on me!"

Soon after Karsh pulled out and spilled his juices on Ileana. But since he came with such force it got some on her face. Even Karsh got a good laugh at that.

"Karsh!"

"Sorry dear."

"Are you happy now?"

"Hey it's a happy accident and at least I warned you."

"You did not!"

"Well whatever the case, we're even."

Ileana was able to wipe off the juices from her face before Karsh kissed her deeply. They soon cuddled for a good 20 minutes not wanting to get up. But it wasn't until Alex and Camryn, who went and got them because Miranda needed them.

"So much for our time together." Ileana said.

"Yeah, but we are still servants here."

"Should we go?"

"We have to."

Ileana and Karsh shared one more kiss before going back to their duties and such in what will soon be Alex and Camryn's castle in Coventry.


End file.
